Heretofore, it has been common to make a part, such as an edge connector for a circuit board, by stamping the part from a steel sheet so that the part has a smooth, exterior surface, causing the smooth, exterior surface to be electrostatically coated with a suitably colored, epoxy powder, and causing the epoxy powder coating the smooth, exterior surface to be heat-cured. Commonly, a black-colored, epoxy powder is employed. When the suitably colored, epoxy powder is cured, the exterior surface develops a similarly colored, textured finish, which is comprised of a multiplicity of minute elevations and a multiplicity of minute depressions.